


Jin Masato, Genius House Husband

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's back, and he's taking care of Ryuuji while he's working hard at school. [Jin/Ryuuji, curtain fic AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jin Masato, Genius House Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series AU, spoilers apply.

Title: Jin Masato, Genius House Husband  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series AU, spoilers apply.

"Welcome home," sempai said over his shoulder as Ryuuji entered his--although he supposed it was theirs now--quarters. "How was school?"

"Exhausting." Sempai had taken up the couch, so Ryuuji settled for bringing in a chair from the kitchen. "What are you playing?"

"Mario. The original one. I got it today." Sempai frowned as he timed a jump wrong. "Hey, did you know you can buy old games online now?"

Ryuuji was too tried to point out that he would have to know, since it was his account (and his money), so he just nodded. "It's amazing what technology can do these days."

"I should know." Mario died, again. "It brought me back from the dead twice."

"Sempai." Ryuuji wanted to reach out, but sempai would just laugh, or run off, or whatever he thought might delay dealing with things. So he decided on a lateral move. "How are you today?"

Sempai shrugged, eyes fixed on Mario. "Enh. I was feeling pretty good this morning, but by the afternoon I was wiped out."

"But not too tired to buy and play video games."

Now sempai looked at him, if only to stick his tongue out at Ryuuji. "I took a nap earlier. It energized me."

"Good." At least he was following that part of the regimen. Ryuuji forced himself to stand. "I guess I better do those dishes before I make dinner."

"Oh, I already did both."

"Try not it--wait, what?"

"Yep."

"You. Did housework."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do while I'm recovering, hunh? And a guy can't sleep and play video games all the time. I should now, I've tried--damn." Sempai snarled as he got a game over. But when he glanced at Ryuuji, he was smiling again. "You're working and going to school. You deserve some help."

"Oh." Ryuuji had to duck his head. "Well, thank you!" But then he realized. "What did you make for dinner."

Jin coughed, then mumbled something about ordering buffalo wings.


End file.
